King of the Mirror World
by AceDarknix74
Summary: Within the Village of Konohagakure, many children have been born there and have gone down or will go down in legend. Most of these names either come from clans, an ability unique to them, or a prodigy from birth. For all the ordinary ninja growing up, they feel a sense of being powerless compared to them. Luckily for one, he found his gift in the form of a man. Oc x Oc, kinda real
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the very first chapter of this series. Honestly don't know how this story will be viewed by you guys. Of course I can only hope that you'll love this.**

 **But incase you don't I'll still try to change to make it better for everybody as a whole. This story will be an Oc story mostly being written in the 3rd person.**

 **Now if your somebody who hates Oc's that are simply over powered without having to work hard for anything. Or those that can beat anybody just because of "plot"**

 **If you hate all those things then you'll love this story. Now I'm not saying he'll lose every fight and get lucky here and there. But for the most part I'll be balancing both sides to the best of my abilities.**

 **But that's all I have to say overall, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of hopefully many to come.**

* * *

Hashirama Senju once said,"Your dreams will never be big enough until someone laughs all over them." At first his dreams was simply become a ninja, but after hearing that quote his dream changed for the better or the worst. That dream was "Become stronger than Hashirama Senju himself."

* * *

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Trees within the Land of Fire. One of the Five Great Shinobi Countries and home to many powerful names in history.

Some of these names would be Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, The Sannin, Minato Namikaze. But the most profound name to ever come from the Konohagakure would be Hashirama Senju.

He was known as the God of Shinobi and the strongest man to ever be born in Konohagakure. Along with all that, this village is also home to powerful clans like the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju and even more.

And honestly you would believe that everyone and anyone born inside Konohagakure would be extremely powerful. But not everybody is that lucky to be born with something that makes them extraordinary.

But for children not born from Clans... their feelings compared to their peers are very insignificant. But a child Yukihara Miyumi has felt this insignificance his whole life.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ninja academy, a boy with Blonde hair that only gets lighter at the tips as it's put in a ponytail. He also adds a big strand of hair infront of his right eye.

He's currently siting in the front of the class as Iruka is talking. "We will now start the final exam of the Academy Graduation. When your name is called be report to the testing room, the final exam will be on the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Yukihara sighs as he isn't the best at making shadow clones but hopefully pitty will allow him to pass. He glances to the people around the room and sees Naruto freaking out.

Yukihara always liked Naruto, sure at times he was loud and annoying but never seemed like a bad guy. 'I can never understand why he's treated the way he is, granted I don't talk to him either so what right of talking do I have?'

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka as Sasuke gets up quietly and leaves the classroom with what seems like everyone cheering him on.

'But I don't get how people like someone like him? He's full of himself and thinks he's better than everybody' Yukihara thinks to himself.

"Hey" Yukihara hears a voice say as he turns around and sees it's Shino and Hinata is next to him. "Hey you two" Yukihara says as Hinata looks at him concerned.

"Are you ok? You look pretty... distracted" Hinata says as Yukihara shakes his head. "I'm not distracted I swear" Yukihara says as Shino looks at him deeply.

"Definitely not distracted, more like aggravated" Shino says as Yukihara and Hinata trace his eyes and see the shadow of Sasuke leaving the room.

"That spoiled brat will always agrravate me as long as he keeps that personality of his." Hinata looks at him with her usual nervousness. "Why do you dislike Sasuke so much, you've never even talked to him before."

"It's not that I hate him as a person, I just hate his outlook on everything. And if we're being honest we don't have to really talk to the guy to know how he views the world around him." Yukihara states as Shino and Hinata look at each other not really having a comeback to his point.

"Exactly my point" Yukihara says as the three of them just stay quiet and wait for them to be called.

* * *

"How did you do?" A male voice says. "I passed, but just barely..." Yukihara says replying to his father showing his headband on his arm. Yukihara is currently siting down around a table with his mother, father, and older brother.

"I remember taking that exam, I got a perfect score on it" Mizaki says looking at his younger brother laughing. Yukihara looks up at him from his food looking straight into his green eyes and brown hair. "Yeah yeah Chunin for over 4 years and still can't become a Jonin."

Mizaki glares at him,"You little piece of-" Yukihara's mother claps her hands which stops Mizaki mid sentence. "If you finish that sentence, you'll both regret so shut it" She says dominantly.

"She's right, but Yukihara I want to know something." His "dad" ask him as he ignores him and his presence.

"Yukihara your father is talking to you" She says as Yukihara gets up with his plate of food and puts it in the sink.

"Sorry but I don't see my dad anywhere, the only thing I see is my you and that homeless boy we took in" Yukihara says to his mom glaring at his "dad" and "brother".

He exits the kitchen and rushes to his room. "Honestly I don't know what I have to do for him to actually like me" The man says.

"Trust me he doesn't like us and I doubt he ever will, after all to him we're just place holders for the people that should be in his life" Mizaki says lowly before continuing eating his food.

Upstairs inside of his room, Yukihara is laying flat against his bed staring at his ceiling before taking a deep breath as he looks out his window and sees the sun setting.

"I should probably set my alarm so I can start training early in the morning" Yukihara says as he stands up and goes over to his desk. He picks up the alarm and sets the time for 3:50.

He moves the alarm clock next to his bed for convince before changing his clothes and going to sleep. "I gotta wake up early to train..."

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

A boy growls annoyed as he slams his fist on the alarm clock. "Just five more minutes..." He says tiredly.

"But... if I do that I'm not gonna get any stronger will I?" He says exhausted as he leans forward and scratches his eyes. He out his window as he sees it's still dark outside but sighs slowly getting up and walking towards his bathroom.

He opens the door to his bathroom as he picks up how toothbrush and goes through the cabinet to get some toothpaste before brushing his teeth. While brushing his teeth he looks in the mirror at his long dirty blonde hair that gets lighter towards its tips.

He spits out the toothpaste and takes some mouthwash and gargling it before spitting it out. The boy looks at his hair sighing before putting it in a ponytail and fixing the bang infront of his right eye.

"I'll take a shower when I get back" The boy says to himself in a still tired voice. He exits the bathroom and walks over to his closet as he takes out black sweatpants and a black hoodie.

He puts the clothes on as he attaches a ninja pouch to his right leg and black ninja sandals. "Now the real test... don't wake up mom" He says as he slowly opens the door as it creaks slowly.

Luckily he doesn't hear anything as he walks slowly through the hallway on his toes trying to be silent as possible. Just as he's about to past a door, said door opens revealing his mother.

"Yukihara Miyumi, where on earth do you think you're going?" The woman says in a slightly annoyed voice. Yukihara exhales deeply,"I'm going to train isn't it obvious?"

"Don't be smart with me young man, it's 4:00 in the morning. You should be resting rather than training of all things!" The woman says. "Well regardless I'm going so we can talk when we get back" Yukihara says running out the house quickly.

"Honestly... what am I suppose to do with that boy?" She says shaking her head. "But I guess I can't really stop him can I?... especially not with that ridiculous goal of his" She finishes walking back into her room.

Meanwhile, Yukihara is walking slowly through the village of Konohagakure as there's still people on the streets but starts to day dream. _"It seems as if everybody in Konoha has some kind of amazing gift or ability to them, meanwhile I'm stuck with nothing."_

 _"Why couldn't mom or dad have a Kekkei Genkia, atleast that way I can feel somewhat useful compared to the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, even that damn Uchiha and Uzumaki are better than me. Though I shouldn't be suprised they were blessed by the ninja gods anyway."_

Yukihara finally reaches his destination as he reaches Training Ground 3 the place where he trains the most. Almost immediately he walks over to a tree as he puts Chakra into his feet before jumping and grabbing a leaf.

He places the leaf in his hands as he concentrates his Chakra to move the leaf as it slowly starts to rise. "Atleast I can finally do that after weeks of practice" Yukihara says to himself.

"Wind Release is rare and pretty difficult to master let alone use" A man says as Yukihara drops all his concentration as he looks towards who said that.

He sees a man with orange hair and weird purple eyes. They're others that look like him behind him and they're holding bodies of what looks like Anbu.

"Who are you?" Yukihara ask him as his heart is racing as his eyes keeps moving towards the bodies they're holding. "A person who can grant miracles."

Yukihara looks confused,"Grants miracles?... What does that suppose to mean?" Yukihara says. The man chuckles as he looks at him,"You must still be in the academy if you haven't noticed these eyes."

"What about them?" Yukihara says as he looks at them. "Have you ever heard of the Rinnegan?"

Yukihara stops and thinks before realizing,"Those eyes... light purple shade and the ripples..." The man nods,"These are the Rinnegan the eyes of the God themselves, these eyes can do incredible things for a person. And I'm willing to help you."

Yukihara looks at him very skeptical,"Out of all ninja in this village let alone the world, why me?" The man sighs hoping he wouldn't have to answer that.

"Well as for why you, your young as would have been easily manipulated if need be. But something tells me I won't have to go through that much trouble. But mostly because I believe in the near future I'll need help destroying a certain person if they get out of hand."

"Sorry for asking but once again why me?" Yukihara ask him. "Because I estimate I won't be needing your help until 3 years from now. Besides your a child and dream big so I'd imagine whatever your wish is you'll be able to master it."

"Still don't understand why me?" Yukihara says as the man is officially annoyed. "Ok then I'll go to some other village and find some other person" He says turning around.

"Wait ok I'll help!" Yukihara says quickly as he turns back around. "What wish can I get exactly?"

"Your only granted one wish, the jutsu being used his difficult to preform has had a decent amount of repercussions to it" The man says. "Well my only wish is to be like Hashirama Senju."

The man looks at him confused,"And what exactly does that mean?" Yukihara takes a deep breath.

"Well somebody like me who isn't strong and doesn't have an amazing Chakra reserves compared to many people in history and especially my village... I feel insignificant. I just want something that can level the playing field when it comes to the gap in blood gifts" Yukihara says as the man looks at him in a different light.

"Kid... you remind me of somebody that I used to hold dear to me" He says smiling as he places his hand on his forehead. "And for that reason, your wish is my command"

"Inton: Kindan no jutsu" (Yin Release: Forbidden Enhancing Jutsu) The man says as his Chakra goes through his body and fuses with Yukihara's.

"I've granted you the ability of-" He starts as the six cloaked people look over towards the west. "Well seems as if I better get going" He says putting his hand back into his cloak.

His friends drop the Anbu bodies before scattering quickly looking as if they're heading to exit the village. "Tell the Anbu some guys in black cloaks and red clouds came here and dropped the bodies here before fleeing" He says as Yukihara looks confused.

"What?" Yukihara says confused as he chuckles. "Great your already in character, and remember my name. Pain" He says before following after his friends.

Yukihara takes a deep breath before running over to the Anbu bodies as he checks for their pulse. At first there's no pulse as the skin feels cold but suddenly a faint pulse can be felt as they're still alive... barely.

"Shit why did it just dawn upon me... I made a deal with a criminal" Yukihara says sweatdropping. "Well can't take anything back now."

A/N: Long and short chapter, hope you all enjoyed. And if you never noticed I'm not directly trying to interfere or collide with anything Canon.

Or atleast not for now, Naruto still became a ninja and learned Multi Shadow Clone jutsu. But yeah just wait until next chapter where it'll be revealed what ability or abilities Yukihara gained.

But before I go, Inton: Kindan no jutsu is a Yin release jutsu and Yin release for those that don't know deal with Spiritual energy. So basically it's a forbidden technique that enhances somebody else giving them new abilities and bigger pools of Chakra.

But at a heavy price that Pain will tell you himself, just leave knowing Pain is and will To going through some things until the Destruction of Konoha.

So yeah, that's all for now Rate and Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, this chapter will be contributed to the situation of Yukihara and him not having anyway available team to be on.**

 **At first I was going to make him simply join either team 7 or team 8 but after evaluating the ninja system I've finally come up with a solution. Now I'm going to say this from now...**

 **Yukihara's "gift" is really hard to explain but I'm going to do my best. Also, it can't get any stronger or atleast until we get into the chunin exam arc.**

 **So yeah... I'm going to stop talking and let you all read.**

* * *

Hashirama Senju once said,"Your dreams will never be big enough until someone laughs all over them." At first his dreams was simply become a ninja, but after hearing that quote his dream changed for the better or the worst. That dream was "Become stronger than Hashirama Senju himself."

* * *

Chapter 2: Awaken

 _It's been 2 days since the fateful encounter between Yukihara and Pain. For the last two days he's been trying relentlessly to figure out what gift Pain gave to him..._

'This is so weird, nothing has even changed' Yukihara says frustrated as he's trying to figure out the gift he received.

"Ughhh!" He shouts out loud. "This is pointless, I should have known better than to believe some stupid stranger."

Yukihara puts his hands on his knees before sighing and standing up. "But... something tells me he wasn't lying. Or atleast that's what I would like to believe."

He takes a deep breath while closing his eyes as his chakra flows around him. He opens his eyes as everything is in black and white for a split second before going back to normal.

"What the heck was that?-" he starts but hears somebody walking towards him. "Hey Yukihara" Hinata and Shino say as he sighs in relief.

"It's only you two... but hey what's up" Yukihara says relieved. "We're on our way to the academy."

"For what?" Yukihara says confused as he wasn't given any task like going to the academy. "To get team placement."

"Really? I never got that. I was told to go to Hokage Tower at noon... that's really strange" Yukihara says confused.

"Well whatever the reason I'm sure you'll be fine, but we should get going. See you later" Shino says as him and Hinata start to walk away.

Yukihara smiles and waves,"So either I did something bad or I'm special..." he says looking up to the sky as the sun is almost at its peek.

Yukihara starts to walk towards the Hokage tower slowly. 'I wonder what's the reason I'm being called'

* * *

Hiruzen is currently going over his massive amount of paperwork put on his desk. He hears a knocking sound on his door.

"Step in" Hiruzen says as an Anbu opens the door and pushes Yukihara into the room. "Hey watch out!" Yukihara says to him trying to the Anbu as he says nothing and disappears.

"Ah, Yukihara..." Hiruzen starts to pauses trying to remember his last name. "Miyumi" Yukihara says as Hiruzen nods.

"My apologies, my mind is just at multiple places at the moment. But I guess that's the price to pay for being Hokage" Hiruzen says jokingly while Yukihara nods understanding.

"Now you've been summoned here today for 2 reasons, the first is to ask you something and the other is to talk about your ninja position" Hiruzen says seriously.

"My ninja position? What does that mean?" Yukihara ask as Hiruzen takes a deep breath as he motions for him to sit as Yukihara understands and sits down.

"Now I shouldn't really be telling you this, but I have to if you wish to understand. The council plays a major factor is genin squad placement. This is mostly due to the ninja clans and top Jonin. A prime example of these decisions is the Ino-Shika-Cho squad placement between the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans for their good synergy."

"Another squad that's been made this year is the tracking ninja squad composed of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. All of them are profound in tracking with Hinata's Byakugan, the Aburame's bugs and the Inuzka's dogs and heightened smell. Are you starting to see a theme here?"

Yukihara nods,"Yes every team is made with a purpose in mind and these themes revolve around the clans of Konohagakure in mind since they're above average."

Hiruzen nods,"That's why you're here. Out of all the regular none clan ninjas that qualified you're the strongest. Iruka even implied that when it comes to hard work and skill you could even rival Itachi Uchiha if you take away the Sharingan and immense power."

Yukihara smiles at the compliment as Hiruzen starts to sweatdrop,"That and... we were out of ninja slots to put you on any team and it's not like we could just add you to another."

Yukihara sweatdrops looking plainly at Hiruzen. "So what does all this mean?" Yukihara ask him as Hiruzen smiles. "It means you're a special case and you'll be Konoha's first Mercenary ninja in years."

"Mercenary ninja?... that's a first I've ever heard of it." Hiruzen nods understanding. "Well it's rare and only happens when ninja come in your position, it means you're on every team but get the options to pick the missions you want and help the teams you'd like. Unless I say underwise and give you no choice."

"Ok I understand my position, as weird as it may be. But what else did you want to speak with me about?" Yukihara says as suddenly 4 Anbu appear at all 4 corners of the room.

"2 days ago an unidentifiable group of people entered the village and killed multiple of my Anbu, reports say it was as if they were looking for something. Then they stopped by you then disappeared what exactly happened? Any form of lying will be counted as treason and you'll be executed" Hiruzen says with the extreme level of seriousness.

Yukihara's starts to beat heavily as he doesn't know what to say or do for that matter until everything goes black and white as all of his fears disappear.

"I don't know, he stopped infront of me claiming he detected my Chakra signature while I was training on my Wind release. I asked who he was and didn't reply as he asked him multiple times. Finally he said all you need to remember is pain before showing me these weird eyes that were purple and had ripples in it before dropping the bodies at disappearing with his friends."

Yukihara is confused as he isn't the one saying that but it's coming out of his mouth somehow. Hiruzen looks over to an Anbu net to him as he nods.

"His heart rate is normal and Chakra isn't moving crazily, he's telling the truth" The Anbu says as Yukihara assumes is apart of the Hyuga clan.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Hiruzen ask him just incase. 'Yukihara' nods,"Alright then you're free to leave."

Everything stays black and white as 'Yukihara' leaves the Hokage Tower completely before regaining control over his body.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yukihara says to himself breathing heavily and holding on to his head. He stops as he remembers about to Anbu and starts to walk away from the tower trying to act casual.

 **"You know you're an idiot right?"** A voice that sounds very similar to his own says. "Who is that?..." Yukihara says in his head.

 **"You'll see soon, just give it time..."** the voice says as Yukihara fees as if the presence of the voice has left.

"...Today's just getting better and better" Yukihara says as he sets his path to his house.

* * *

 _3 days later_

* * *

"Futon: Kaze no kyōka" (Wind Style: Wind Enhancement Jutsu) Yukihara says as he cloaks his body in wind chakra. "Wind style user huh?..." Kakashi says impressed.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu) Sasuke says as he shoots a decent sized fireball out his mouth.

Yukihara dodges the attack with little effort due to his increased mobility with his Wind Cloak. He appears behind an unsuspecting Sasuke but Naruto jumps out from hiding with 7 shadow clones.

"God damn it, Futon: Reppushou (Wind Style: Wind Gale Jutsu) Yukihara says as a heavy air current pushes Naruto back and destroys his clones.

Sasuke sees an opening and turns around quickly before pulling out a Kunai and slashing Yukihara in the face. Yukihara is forced to back up as he takes down his Cloak and feels the blood running down his cheek.

"Son of a bitc-" Yukihara starts but is hit in the back by one of Naruto's shadow clones as the real Naruto comes charging at Yukihara with two Kunai in hand and Sasuke joins in the beating of a defenseless Yukihara.

"Kakashi-Sensei don't you think a 2 versus 1 would be unfair?" Sakura ask him. "No not really I had to go through many situations like this, besides I'll stop if I feel like Yukihara's safety is at risk."

"But Sensei he's getting beat up by-" Sakura starts as Kakashi covers her mouth. "Just watch... the Hokage didn't feel the need to put him on any specific team for a reason."

Sasuke and Naruto both end their assault on him by Sasuke low sweeping him knowing him down and Naruto summoning many clones to pile ontop of him.

"I think we won" Sasuke says grinning as Naruto smiles with his hands behind his back. "No you didn't, you just made him pissed."

Yukihara's Chakra signature spikes as heavy winds pick up around him and destroys all the clones ontop of him. He gets up and glares at Sasuke and Naruto as they all look on in fear and Kakashi with shocked eyes.

"You two really are quite an annoying combo" Yukihara says as his eyes are radiating purple with orange around its pupil. Sasuke looks in his eyes in complete disbelief.

"He has a Kekkei Genkai?!" Sasuke says as Yukihara eyes go back to normal as the wind stops and he falls on his back unconscious.

"Umm Kakashi-Sensei what just happened?" Naruto ask slightly confused. "I have no clue but all I can assume is that something great will happen."

A/N: Short I know but couldn't be helped. Next chapter will be extra long to make up for this short chapter. But yes Yukihara's gift is a dojutsu that revolves around an interesting concept that I won't say until next chapter.

But it does indeed have a name, if you can guess what the ability is from this chapter and the name of it then good for you. But his dojutsu is called Kasekiagan, if you can translate that and figure out what it means because it's a combination of 3 different words then good for you.

Until next time, please Rate and Review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well here I am today writing again... I'm really sorry these chapters take so long to upload. I just don't have a lot of free time due to school.**

 **But I'm still going to try and post as frequently as possible. This chapter will be more of a hypothetical scenario so just keep that in mind while reading.**

 **And yes, this chapter will have Pain. Or atleast the Deva, Preta, and Animal path anyway.**

 **Therefore, I'm gonna stop talking and just let the chapter speak for itself.**

* * *

Hashirama Senju once said,"Your dreams will never be big enough until someone laughs all over them." At first his dreams was simply become a ninja, but after hearing that quote his dream changed for the better or the worst. That dream was "Become stronger than Hashirama Senju himself."

* * *

Chapter 3: King of Mirrors

* * *

"Yuki!" A female voice cries out from downstairs. Yukihara groans as he rolls on his side still in bed.

"Yukihara if you don't get your ass down here!" Yukihara's mother screams now from downstairs. "Ughhhh" Yukihara cries as he gets out of bed slowly while rubbing his eyes.

He puts on his slippers as he gets up and opens the door to go downstairs. He walks downstairs yawning as he sees his Brother in the kitchen eating and his mother infront of door.

"Yes mom what is it?" Yukihara ask her as she moves out the way. "Somebody is here to see you, they claim it's very important."

Yukihara looks confused as he walks towards the door and sees a girl with light tan skin and Long green hair and a big strand covering her right eye partially. She's wearing standard Konoha chunin uniform along with the rest of her friends.

He looks to her right and sees a man with tan skin and dark red like hair going back in 4 lines. He's fairly big and screams the Chakra nature of earth.

Finally the last one has short spiky hair very similar to Naruto but instead of blonde its black. And has 2 ear piercings on his ear. "Who exactly are you people?" Yukihara ask them.

"We're here on the orders of Lord Hokage to help in your training" The man with spiky hair says as Yukihara gulps seeing his eyes for a split second turn into a Rinnegan as he quickly nods.

Yukihara hears the sound of someone coughing after almost choking as his brother rushes to the door. "The Hokage is helping you train?! For what!" Mizaki says in an angry outburst.

"Well after your brother banged on his door and practically demanded help feeling weak compared to his peers. He gave in and allowed us to train him."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Mizaki says as Yukihara laughs and runs upstairs to put on his proper clothes. "Well I'm gonna go get ready, Tell me when" The female says before disappearing.

Yukihara quickly puts on his clothes and is about to run downstairs but stops as he remembers something. He opens his closet door and searches for something.

"Here it is" He says as he grabs an old box before opening it revealing a rusty old chain scythe within it. "Maybe he can fix it..."

He wraps it around his waist before running back downstairs to hear Mizaki still arguing with Pain. "So can I join?" Mizaki ask him as he shakes his head.

"Our training was made for your brother only and picked due to our similarities in Chakra nature and what we can help him with" He says as he notices Yukihara.

"Are you ready?" Pain ask him as he nods. "Good hold on to my shoulder, so glad I can finally leave" Pain says as all 3 of them disappear as Mizaki looks on Annoyed before closing the door.

* * *

 _200 Miles East of Konohagakure_

* * *

The Animal Path is siting on a tree branch waiting for Deva and Preta to show up. After a few second they suddenly appear below her as Deva looks up.

"Huh? Where are we?" Yukihara ask them confused. "We're about 200 miles east from Konohagakure, far enough so not even the Hokage could sense us" Pain says as all 3 of them drop their transformations and go to how they looked the first time they meet.

"Wait, wasn't there 6 of you guys last time?" Yukihara ask as the Animal Path nods. "There were but bringing the other 3 was unnecessary and a bigger hassle to get here."

"Ok another question, are you all Pain?... or do you each have names?" Yukihara ask as Pain looks around to them. "The girl up there is Named Anima and his name is Preta. I'm the one that goes by Pain but my name is Deva."

"Ok that kinda makes it easier to address you all" Yukihara says as Pain walks closer towards him and places his hands on his head.

"Now for the reason I called you here, show me your new powers" Pain says as Yukihara looks at him confused but feels a pain in his stomach as Pain just kneed him and kicks him back against a nearby wall.

"But... I don't know how to activate let alone use it" Yukihara says as Pain ignores this comment as he dashes towards him. Yukihara out of fear blocks the attack but is left open for a devastating punch from Preta.

"Summon: Bull" Anima says as she summons a big bull with eyes of the Rinnegan. It charges at a fallen Yukihara who goes through hand signs extremely quickly.

"Please work... Futon: Furyuu no jutsu!" (Wind style: Wind Dragon Jutsu) Yukihara shouts as a Dragon made out of wind comes from nowhere and attacks the Bull. The clash between both forces causes the wind to pick up as Yukihara is forced to put his arm over his eyes to avoid the dust from gettin into his eyes.

"Don't forget there's more than one of us" Pain says as he goes to punch Yukihara in the chest but is surprised when he disappears. "A wind clone?..." Pain says to himself.

"Up here! Futon: Gērofōsu Supia! (Wind style: Gale Force Spear) Yukihara shouts as the Kunai in his right hand gets surrounded in his Chakra as it starts to resemble a Tornado before throwing it at Pain who openly just stares at the incoming attack.

Suddenly Preta jumps above Pain and stretches him arms as he grabs the Kunai with his bare hands as the wind construct is dissipated. "Huh?" Yukihara says confused.

"Summon: Giant Bird" Anima says as she summons a huge bird was uses its beak to slam Yukihara against the ground hard followed up by a Chakra infused punch by Preta which sends him against a tree.

There's a massive amount of blood coming out from Yukihara's entire body. "Well your Chakra did indeed go up, but if you can't activate your ability then you serve no purpose."

"Katon: Gōgakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu) Pain says as an gigantic Fireball appears from his mouth heading right towards Yukihara.

"Well I guess this is the end" Yukihara says smiling closing his eyes. On his right shoulder he feels someone touch him as he opens his eyes as sees an image of Hashirama Senju shaking his head.

"No not yet, release the power dwelling inside of you" He says before disappearing as Yukihara looks at the Fireball still coming as his eyes transform into a Purple Iris with Orange around the pupils.

"I can't die yet!" Yukihara says holding his hands infront of him as everything turns black and white. The Fireball disappears from sight as but Yukihara can still feel its presence infront of him.

"Mirror it" A voice says as Yukihara listens to the voice not having much options at the moment. "Kagami!" (Mirror) Yukihara shouts as a purple void in space opens next to Pain as he doesn't feel or see the attack coming and gets hit by the Fireball.

The Preta Path dashes infront of him as Yukihara glares at him as a black and white image of himself appears infront of him to block his attack. "Futon: Furyuu no jutsu!" He shouts as the Wind Dragon is about to hit him but the Animal Path summons him next to her blocking the attack.

Pain gets up from being hit and stares at Yukihara's eyes. "I've never seen eyes like that, but they gave to you access to Limbo."

"Limbo?..." Yukihara says confused. "Limbo a parallel world to ours, only those with a rinnegan can even have the possibility to gain the power since it's so rare."

"So the... Kasekiagan?" Yukihara says to Pain confused. "The Kasekiagan... Mirror World Eye. Sounds fitting if you can use Limbo with it."

"Wait! How can you even see it, I'm assuming most people can't look into an alternate dimension. So how can you-" He starts but is interrupted by Pain making his rinnegan glow purple.

"Oh yeah right the Eyes of Bullshit Godly Power" Yukihara says rolling his eyes as they go back to normal. Anima and Preta appear next to Pain,"Well I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

"And why is that?" Yukihara says as he falls on his back breathing heavily. "Cause my training requires a lot of chakra and stamina. Something you lack in managing."

"Yeah yeah" Yukihara says as he activates his Kasekiagan. He looks around as everything is in color but can see an outline of his Limbo clone in Black and White.

'I wonder?...' Yukihara thinks to himself. "Change" Yukihara says as he changes positions with him and his clone as he appears infront of Pain.

"Ok I can teleport with my clone" Yukihara says. "I would assume those eyes are like the Uchiha, they have a lot of potential and wouldn't be surprised his genjutsu would be easy for you"

Yukihara shrugs,"Maybe?... Never really considered using Genjutsu as its kind of lame compared to Nin or Taijutsu" Yukihara says. "Well maybe you should start to learn the basics to Genjutsu... especially with that sloppy Taijutsu of yours."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Yukihara shouts at him. "Your stance is sloppy, you tend to leave yourself open once you think you've found an opening. And using the basic properties of force when attacking all wrong as your putting more strain in your arm itself rather than your base or legs."

"In all honestly your still a Genin with high Chunin level chakra that still has a lot to learn if you ever want to survive in this ninja world" Pain says as that hits Yukihara hard as he puts his head down.

"But every great shinobi has been at this starting stage once in our life, and we all had great teachers along the way. And you're no exception, but just know this won't be a walk in the park but the rewards will be tenfold if you can keep up the pace. Now let's get to work" Pain says placing his hand on his head. Yukihara looks up at him and nods determinedly.

"I'll do whatever you wish" Yukihara says. "Great, so for our first training session. Let's fix that stamina of yours, Run!" Pain says as Anima begins to summon Gaint Centipedes that begin to chase Yukihara who begins running for his life.

As he ran away, a broken Chain Scythe fell from his waist as Pain walks towards it and picks it up. Black Chakra rods appear in Pain's left hand,"I guess it's the least I can do."

* * *

Yukihara is currently walking home at sunset after Anima dropped him off in an alley on the outskirts of Konoha. He has a bunch of cuts all over his body with a lot more bandages.

"Fuck Anima's strong... and Preta is just a monster" Yukihara says lowly to himself. "But... it'll all be worth it eventually."

"Hey Yuki!" A female voice says happily as Yukihara turns around and sees a girl with black hair and beautiful violet eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with a white unzipped sweater over it with black shorts and sandals.

"Hey Kiana" Yukihara says looking at the beautiful girl. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, how's everything with your mom and stuff?" Kiana ask him.

"She's fine, and yours?" He ask her. "My moms been really busy with the whole civilian council stuff, but she says she's adjusting fine."

"Well that's good to hear" Yukihara says as an awkward silence appears between the two individuals. "Hey I was wondering" They both say at the same time very quickly as they both look each other deep in the eyes and blush a bit.

"You go first" She says trying to hide her face. "I was wondering where you were going and why you're on the outskirts of Konoha" He says seriously questioning her.

"That's funny cause I was going to ask the same thing to you... but if you must know" She starts as she pulls some shuriken out her sweater pocket. "I was out practicing since I was seriously thinking about joining the ninja academy next year to become a ninja."

Yukihara is surprised by her sudden resolve. "Really? I never took you as the type to be a fighter." Kiana smiles,"Even after all these years there are many things you still don't know about me."

"Yeah that's true... but I think I'm now obligated to walking to you since it's getting dark. And the amount of creeps that come out at this hour and ridiculous" Yukihara says as Kiana nods.

While they're walking towards the center of Konoha to get into the open where everybody can see them they're stopped by a group of guys. "Well isn't this quite the sight?"

"A young girl and some idiot guy that probably won't let her go so easily" One of them says as Yukihara looks up at the men. "If you're smart you'll let us pass" Yukihara says as they all glare at him.

"Or else what?" They all say drawing weapons as Yukihara notices Kiana get visibly frightened. "Or I'll have no choice but to claim your injuries as self defense" He says activating his Kasekiagan.

His Limbo clone appears infront of him. "Imprision them!" His Limbo clone says. 'And how the fuck do I do that?!'

"They're all looking in our eyes just focus on trapping them and your eyes will no it naturally" He says as he mentally nods. He closes his eyes before opening them as they begin to glow.

"Imprision!" Yukihara says as his eyes glow bright before dying out as all the men look at if they're in a trance. "Yuki what did you?... Your eyes.." Kiana starts as Yukihara grabs her hands and begins to speed walk away.

"They're under a Genjutsu so let's just go while we have the time" Yukihara says as whole they're walking Kiana can't help but remember the time when they were little kids and Yukihara protected her from bullies and got beat up in the process.

Kiana can't help but blush just thinking about Yukihara always being there to help her out whenever she's in trouble. "Ok it's extremely late and I don't really have time for this so I apologize" He says before picking her up bridal style.

"No Yuki stop! Put me down right... Now!" She screams at the end as Yukihara puts wind Chakra into his feet and starts to hop from building to building with Kiana in his arms.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I promise" Yukihara says as she calms down abit and can't help to stare at Yukihara with the moon behind him. 'Well atleast running from Anima and Preta today was useful for this moment'

After a minute or so Yukihara gets to her house as he lands infront of the building and places her down on her own two feet. "Are you ok?" Yukihara ask her as she nods.

"Thank you Yukihara, I guess I owe you even more than I already did before." Yukihara smiles while shaking his head,"No you don't and it's my pleasure to help you out in whatever way I can."

Kiana smiles and blushes at him,"Thank you Yukihara..." Kiana says turning to her door and opening as the door closes behind her. Yukihara turns around preparing to walk away.

He hears the sound of the door opening again and Kiana runs out her house towards Yukihara. "Is there something you forgo-" Yukihara starts out is stopped by the feeling of arms wrapping around his neck and soft lips pressing against his own.

"Thought that would be a good way to pay you back" She says blushing. Yukihara is left is complete silence and aw at what just happened as Kiana walks back inside.

Yukihara comes back into reality as he realizes the time as he starts to hop from roof to roof as fast as he can to his house. In the distance a small centipede with ripple eyes crawls back into the sewer.

A/N: I'm gonna end it here, not much to say on this chapter but hoped you all enjoyed and until next time I post something. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter of this shitty series, but I'm back to update this story and make atleast one person happy.**

 **Now I have to address this once and for all, Yukihara will not be the best at everything and will actually have to work and make sacrifices for what he wants to achieve.**

 **Granted him training with pain might decrease the time to achieve said feats but that's not the point.**

 **Anyway... think I dragged this intro too much so let me stop talking and just get straight to it.**

* * *

Hashirama Senju once said,"Your dreams will never be big enough until someone laughs all over them." At first his dreams was simply become a ninja, but after hearing that quote his dream changed for the better or the worst. That dream was "Become stronger than Hashirama Senju himself."

* * *

Chapter 4: First Mission

* * *

"Fuck" Yukihara says being knockbacked by Preta and Deva. "Kaze no Yoroi" (Armor of Wind) Yukihara says going through hand signs as a whirlwind forms around his body.

"Kasekiagan!" He says as his eyes changes to his dojutsu as his Limbo clone appears to him. Both Deva and Preta look at the invisible space next to Yukihara.

"You know it's really unfair that you guys can see him" Yukihara says to them feeling very annoyed. Deva and Preta say nothing as they both charge Yukihara before stopping in front of him.

"You're being summoned..." Deva says. "What do you mean?" Yukihara says very confused. "Anima is covering for you and you're being summoned to the Hokage office for something." Deva says to him.

Yukihara's Kasekiagan and Wind Armor go away as he looks at both Deva and Preta. "So what do you want me to do, I'm pretty far from the village. Just let her cover for me."

"The Hokage, while old is far from stupid. He would easily sense the difference in you and Anima even if she tried her hardest" Deva says. "So we're doing this." Deva says placing his hand on his back.

Before he can even ask Deva what he's doing he appears infront of a bathroom mirror. "What the actual fuc-" He starts but stops as he piece of paper falls behind him as he can see through the mirror.

He turns around and grabs the paper as it says

 _You're in the Hokage Tower, I had to do it in here so to alot of anbu specifically Hyuga following me. This letter is a genjutsu so only you can see it so those Hyuga won't see it with their eyes of theirs. Anyway act normal._

 _-Anima_

Yukihara sighs as he releases the genjutsu as he steps out of the bathroom and walks up towards the Hokages office. Yukihara feels multiple eyes on him while walking up the stairs.

 _Yep Anbu are definitely following me. This will be bad if they ever figure out my connection to Pain and that night._

Once he finally gets to the Hokage office door from the outside he can hear Naruto and Sakura arguing as he sighs before opening the door. He sees Hiruzen behind his desk with his hands folded leaning forward as he looks at Yukihara.

All of Team 7 turn or glance towards Yukihara. "Great another kid? What's your specialty besides most likely being completely useless?!" A man says looking at Yukihara.

"And there you go insulting us again!" Naruto shouts out. "Naruto shut it! We shouldn't be arguing with our cilent" Sakura says hitting him on the head.

Yukihara is about to say something but stops as something Deva told him abruptly comes into his head.

 _Analyse your surroundings along with the people you meet, and never let your guard down. You'll live longer that way._

Yukihara mentally nods as he looks up and down at the man who after a who seconds visibly becomes uncomfortable with his looks. "Lord Hokage, who is this man and why is he drunk so early in the morning?" Yukihara says to Hiruzen.

"My name is Tazuna and I'm a... a-" He starts but can't finish due to him being so drunk. "He comes from the Land of Waves and he's a master bridge builder." Kakashi says.

"My only question is why he has to be here and come with us?" Sasuke says looking at Yukihara who ignores his comment. "Because Yukihara is fairly advanced compared to you three and since you demanded for a C Rank mission, I figured it would experience for all of you to escort Mr. Tazuna here back to the Land of Waves" Hiruzen says to Sasuke.

"So this is an escort mission?" Yukihara says as Hiruzen nods. "Alright simple enough! All we gotta do is take this old guy back to his home, this'll be a piece of cake" Naruto says grinning heavily.

Hiruzen and Kakashi chuckle at Naruto. "Ok my last question, apologies if this question was already asked after all I just got here. But not to be disrespectful or anything, why exactly do you need an Escort?"

Tazuna responds to the boys question. "Because if you haven't noticed from first glance I'm not very capable of defending myself, especially not against you ninja and bandits."

"Alright fair enough..." Yukihara says dropping the conversation. "Well, now that all of that is done. I expect you all to be at the East Gate in 30 minutes. Gather only essentials."

"Yes Sensei" The Genin of Team 7 all say before exiting the room. "I'll be waiting for you all" Tazuna says leaving as well.

"Yukihara" Hiruzen says. "I've heard from Kakashi that during your time training with him and Team 7 that you've been clearly holding back, is this true?" Hiruzen asks with Kakashi looking at him as well.

Yukihara's heart skips a beat as he wasn't expecting that question. "Umm what makes you say that?" He says dropping his guard and his serious persona.

"Well he told me once how you've developed an entirely new Dojutsu and then during sparring it's almost as if you're barely trying even against Naruto's Shadow Clones and Sasuke's Katon. Along with your skill for Futon, my only question is how much are you holding back by?" Hiruzen says.

Yukihara is mentally debating if he should lie or be honest, but his good will wins in this battle. "My strongest Futon Jutsu that I can comfortably use in battle would be Futon: Furyyu"(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu) Yukihara says as both Kakashi and Hiruzen look very surprised.

"So your suspicion was right Kakashi, he is very advanced to already use a C Rank Jutsu like that." Yukihara sweatdrops nervously,"Well um I have to get ready see you Lord Hokage" Yukihara says panicking just trying to get out of there.

"He's definitely way above average than I thought, he's no Itachi or me. But for a Genin he has the strength of a mid Chunin" Kakashi says.

"Yes indeed, he has promise... maybe too sudden of a promise. Especially since my Anbu claim there have been times where he just disappears."

"You really think he's connected to that event don't you?" Kakashi ask him as Hiruzen takes his time to respond. "I don't know, when I questioned him with Hyuga Anbu around at first they claim he was nervous. But once I asked the question he calmed down and answered honestly which was no. But with these kinds of advances in his Ninjutsu and a Dojutsu even though he comes from no Clan. It's doesn't make sense that's all..." Hiruzen says closing his eyes thinking while smoking from his pipe as Kakashi looks at him.

"Alright well I'll keep an eye on him" Kakashi says as Hiruzen nods. "Do your best and report if anything suspicious happens throughout your trip" Hiruzen says as Kakashi doesn't respond and Shunshin's (Body Flickers) away in a circle of falling leaves.

* * *

Yukihara is running as fast as he can towards his home to get ready. _What do I need to take, I have no idea what's necessary for an escort mission._

While thinking Yukihara lands on a small branch as it breaks and he falls hard on his back as birds begin to fly away. "Y-Yuki?" Hinata says looking down at him. "Hinata?..."

"Are you ok?" She asks kneeling down. "Yeah I'm fine" He says slowly getting up, while infront of him he can see his Limbo clone sitting on a bench laughing at him as he glares at it.

Hinata looks at his eyes and traces what he's looking at and sees a bench and that's it. "What are you making that face at?" Hinata asks him confused.

 **Since you got 20 minutes left, I'm gonna just go home. Switch locations when you're ready and I'll go to the gate after.**

Yukihara mentally nods as he sees his clone run away. "D-Did you hit you're head that b-bad?" Hinata says still waiting for a response.

"I'm fine, but I'm in a rush right now. I need to get ready for a mission with Team 7 that's why I accidentally fell after landing on that small branch. But why are you at the park?..."

"Well I was just passing by and feeding the birds, but you kinda.. ummm made them leave" Hinata says. "Oh well I'm sorry."

Yukihara feels a pounding sensation in his head that he identifies admittedly as his Limbo clone. "Ok well I really have to go, I'll see you when get back" He says as he starts running.

"And I promise my next mission will be with Team 8!" He says shouting while running away. Hinata watches him leave as the birds who were in the tree come back to Hinata as she smiles and reaches in her pockets for seeds.

Once out of sight Yukihara from Hinata, Yukihara activates his Kasekiagan. "Switch" Yukihara says as he appears infront of his house. "Ok now he should be going towards the gate and wait there" He says as opening the door and running upstairs to his room.

"Hey sweetie, are you?-" His mother says seeing him run up the stairs. He pushes past her and runs into his room. "Sorry I can't stay to talk" Yukihara says before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

He takes off his basic hoodie and reaches into his closet where he pulls out a black tattered cloak, two extra pouches of Kunai and Shuriken, along with a black face mask and a weird looking black mask with red accents on it. (Look up on google RWBY White fang Grimm mask variation and look at the black one)

He puts on the black cloak first covering his bare chest, the moment he puts the cloak around his shoulder. His feels as if his body is being attacked by gravity. "Damn Deva wasn't kidding when he said that the moment I put this on completely it would feel as if gravity was working against me."

* * *

 ** _Flashback 1 week_**

* * *

Yukihara was going home from a long day of training with the 3 paths and was fairly beat up and exhausted. "Good work today, your Genjutsu is slowly becoming better. But it's like I suspected it's no Sharingan but has good Genjutsu properties." Deva says walking up from behind him.

"But my Taijutsu is what's slowing me down at the moment though, my chakra pool has gotten bigger for sure and my Ninjutsu with Futon is getting up there. But what happens once I run out of chakra?"

Deva doesn't respond but instead Anima appears next to him with a scroll and cloak. "I believe these two things will help your progress" He says tossing them too you.

"Don't open that scroll unless you have no other options in your disposal, and the cloak has special deals on it that when you put it on. Will make you feel like Gravity and the world hates you."

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Yukihara grabs the scroll that is on his desk, he walks over to said desk and picks up the scroll and places it in his cloak. Finally leaning against his wall to his door a small dagger Pain made out of the old broken chain scythe he gave him.

It has similar ruins to his mask covering his eyes down the blade itself. Walks over to the dagger and places it in between his waist covered with bandages.

"I think that should be good" Yukihara says looking in the mirror. "Kasekiagan!" He says as his link to his Limbo Clone is connected.

"Swi-" He's about to say but a Kunai land next to his face from the open window and a piece of paper is attached to it. He runs to his window and looks outside and sees nobody.

He walks back to the kunai and untied the piece of paper attached to it. "Keep your guard up, and don't die" The note says as he knows this is from the Pains. He nods before regaining his focus.

"Switch!" He says appearing next to Kakashi. "Sorry I'm so late..." He says pulling down the face mask and the mask covering his eyes as he deactivates his Kasekiagan.

"Hmm face mask I like it, though that other one reminds me of an Anbu mask... or half of one anyway" Kakashi says to him. "Yeah I found them both at the weapons store."

Kakashi nod as Sasuke and Naruto glare at Yukihara. "How did you just magically appear out of thin air." Yukihara chuckes,"Well its my secret and you guys to find out."

"Are you ninja ready or not? I have business to take care of." Tazuna says getting annoyed by them just standing around. "Do we still get paid if he dies?..." Naruto whispers into Sakura ears.

"Sadly I don't think so" She responds back. "Yeah he's right we're all here we should get a move on." Kakashi says as Team 7 picks up their bags and stuff before walking towards the gate to leave along with Kakashi.

"Yukihara" Kakashi says as Yukihara looks up at him. "You're a Mercenary ninja, so you need to get use with working by yourself and or scouting areas. So I'm going to need you to be 130 meters infront of us scouting whatever is infront of us."

Yukihara is taken back by the request,"Are you sure that I can handle something like that. I mean I am just a Genin, what if I get into a fight?"

"Then fight, or flair your chakra and I'll send Naruto and Sasuke or myself to assist you before regrouping back to protect Tazuna from the rear."

Kakashi's plan makes sense to Yukihara. "Ok I can give it a shot..." He says pulling up his face mask but keeps the other mask away.

"Here goes nothing" He says putting chakra to his feet and starts running very past passing Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who are all surprised by his outburst of speed.

"Hey where ya going!" Naruto shouts as Yukihara jumps into the trees and starts hopping away. "He's following directions something I hope you all can do now, three man formation covering Tazuna if stopped or attacked. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asks them as they nod.

"Good now lets get a move on" Kakashi says as they all start to walk to their destination of the Land of Waves.

A/N: The Land of Waves arc will be very... different from the original story. Just because Yukihara is there. Not gonna say how different it will be but just be aware of that while reading.

Sorry it took such an extremely long time I've been really distracted and lazy about doing anything else besides school. And with that until Next Time. Peace.


End file.
